Reaper vs. Death the Kid
|-|OPZoroark= This is the first What-If? Death Battle created by OPZoroark. Description It's Overwatch vs. Soul Eater in a battle of the deadliest death-themed gunslingers this side of the Multiverse! Who will come out on top? Who's soul will be claimed? Introduction https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uihVrASDQhU Wiz: To many people, one of the biggest struggles is the mortality of themselves & others. A vast majority of humanity sees death as one of the absolute worst concepts there are in life. Boomstick: And then there are those who just can't get enough of it! W: Like Reaper, the ghostly killer from "Overwatch"... B: And Death the Kid, the symmetry-obsessed shinigami from "Soul Eater". He's Wiz & I'm Boomstick... W: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, & skills to find out who would win a Death Battle! Reaper W: Born in Los Angeles, California, Gabriel Reyes was one of the most skilled Overwatch agents of all time. After fighting alongside agents such as Jack Morrison, Reinhardt Wilhelm, & Ana Amari in the Great Omnic Crisis, he founded the agency's powerful covert-ops unit, Blackwatch. B: Then Reyes became jealous of Morrison's popularity, started a rebellion, & the entire thing blew up in his face. Quite literally, I might add. W: After the devastating explosion at the Swiss headquarters, both Reyes & Morrison were supposedly dead. However, both survived the accident & assumed their respective alter-egos, with Morrison becoming the legendary Soldier 76. B: In Reyes's case, though, somehow the explosion put his cells in a constant state of decaying & regenerating. Eventually, he defected to the terrorist organization Talon & assumed his new codename: the Reaper. W: In addition to his trademark Hellfire Shotguns, Reaper has a myriad of ghostly abilities. B: Like how whenever he runs out of shotgun ammo, he just drops 'em & pulls two new ones out of thin air! Why the hell can't I do that?! W: Common sense. B: Shut up. With Shadow Step, Reaper can teleport anywhere within a 114 & a half-foot radius. His Wraith Form converts him to an ominous cloud of invulnerable, black mist. And, if he's low on power, he can heal himself by eating the souls of his dead enemies! W: Finally, Reaper can use his ultimate attack, the Death Blossom; a devastating barrage of bullets capable of killing any enemy within a 26 foot radius. It does require an extended charging time, though. B: Reaper's done his share of kick-ass reaping, too. He's successfully infiltrated the Overwatch home base, Watchpoint: Gibraltar, held his own against super-genius gorilla Winston, & destroyed a giant Volskaya mech all on his own! W: He still has his fair share of weaknesses, though. Despite their massive damage, his Hellfire Shotguns have a relatively-short range & decrease in power the farther his target is from him. And, as shown when Winston hit him with his Tesla Cannon, electrical injuries can cause Reaper to lose the use of his Shadow Step & Wraith Form for a few seconds. B: Still, you do not want to mess with the deadly Gabriel Reyes. It's the last thing many people have ever done. (Play "Infiltration" clip: Reaper growls & walks away from the wreckage in the Volskaya workshop as Widowmaker watches from her sniper perch.) Death the Kid W: The Death Weapon Meister Academy, or DWMA, was founded by the original Grim Reaper himself, Lord Death. (Play clip: "Hi there! Good to see ya!") B: Wait, THAT'S the ultimate death god?! W: Um, yeah? B: But he looks like some sort of shitty high school mascot! W: (Sighs) That's just so his students aren't too terrified of him to attend his school. And can we move on? This isn't even about him! B: Oh, finnnnnne. So anyway, despite having lived for thousands of years, good ol' Death knew he wouldn't be around forever. So he split off a chunk of his soul, which became his successor; the future Grim Reaper, Death the Kid. (Play clip: "Patty! You're stance is off again! We aren't perfectly symmetrical!") B: Wait, THAT'S the future ultimate death god?! W: (Sighs) This could be a long day. ANYWAY, despite his clear obsessive compulsive disorder, Kid is actually one of, if not the strongest student at the DWMA. B: Turns out Daddy did give him something other than fame, & that something is his Reaper powers. W: Kid has unlocked some of his father's powerful abilities, such as the Death Claw, the Death Arm Block, & a powerful healing factor which helps him instantly recover from fatal wounds, with the added immunity to both toxins &, unfortunately, hair-dye. B: That's not all though! He can summon Beelzebub, a magic skateboard that can fly at breakneck-speeds. W: And when the going gets tough, Kid pulls out his signature weapons, Liz & Patty Thompson. B: You see those two hot sisters that follow him everywhere? Well, guess what? They can turn into handguns! Wait, it get's cooler! He fires them with his pinkies! His fucking PINKIES! W: Liz & Patty are commonly used in their normal forms, but when Kid gets serious, they can turn into even more-powerful Desert Eagle forms. These two are actually necessary in order for Kid to use some his powers. B: These powers include the Black Needle Wavelength, Execution Mode, the Sanzu Death Cannon, & the Parent's Seven Rays, a move so powerful, Kid can only use it when he's at absolute full strength! W: With all this power, Kid still has a few weaknesses worth mentioning. Such the fact that he's so obsessed with symmetry, he flat-out refuses to use one of the Thompsons without the other just so his personal symmetry is maintained! His obsession with perfection is so deeply-rooted, he's left in the middle of deadly missions over trivial things such as worrying that he forgot to fold the end of the toilet paper roll! B: He's still used his power wisely, though! He's bested Black Star in hand-to-hand combat, successfully performed two skateboard tricks in the middle of a 500 mph firefight, & completely demolished an entire pyramid with Liz & Patty while they were still in normal form! W: As anyone who's met Death the Kid has learned, don't get on his bad side when you aren't exactly symmetrical. (Play Soul Eater episode 6 clip: Kid shoots Soul & Black Star "Oops. Sorry. My fingers slipped.") Pre-Fight W: Alright, the combatants are set! It's time to end this debate once & for all! B: IT'S TIME FOR A ''DEATH BATTLE!!!'' Fight Reaper walks through the giant doors of the DWMA storage dungeon. He stares at the piles of boxes & begins speaking into his earpiece. "Sombra," he asks, "are you sure this 'BREW' thing is down here?" A Mexican-accented voice speaks into his ear. "What? You think I sent you into a Hogwarts for Grim Reapers after a fake artifact just to mess with you?" "Yes," he replies. "You pull this shit all the time." "Fair point," Sombra adds with a chuckle. "If you're pulling anything, I WILL eat your soul." Before Sombra can reply, a shadow-like claw hits Reaper from behind, his earpiece falling out as he crashes into a stack of boxes. "Funny," called a voice. "We were about to say the same thing." Before Reaper can fully pick himself up, he spots a small, metal cube on the floor; he had found BREW. He hides it under his cloak & picks himself up, turning to see Death the Kid, Liz, & Patty standing in the door. Patty points toward him & laughs. "Ha-ha! He got knocked over! He got knocked over!" Reaper speaks with an angered voice, "Hey, shouldn't you kids be in bed or something?" "Well," Liz replies, "it certainly wouldn't hurt Patty..." "Listen up, buddy," Kid states calmly. "You can't just intrude on this school, let alone its confidential storage area. Not even students are allowed in here, so you certainly aren't either." Reaper analyzes the three teens standing in his path. "Then why are you in here? You don't exactly look old enough to teach anything." "We're no ordinary students," Kid replies sternly. "Now put back anything you took & get out." "Get out of my way, kids," Reaper growls, "or I won't show an ounce of mercy." "Well, it doesn't look like he wants to leave peacefully," Kid states before signalling the two girls next to him. "Liz! Patty!" "Right!" replied the two simultaneously. Reaper stares surprised as the sisters begin to glow purple & transform into identical handguns, one in each of the boy's hands. Kid points them at his adversary, who in turn pulls out two Hellfire Shotguns & speaks in a hoarse voice. "This oughta be good." FIGHT! Kid starts firing at Reaper, who dives behind a pile of boxes. As soon as there's a break in the fire, Reaper rolls out & starts returning shots of his own. Kid backflips away, the shots narrowly missing him. He steadies himself as, without warning, Reaper disappears in a swirl of black mist. "What?" Kid exclaims as he swerves his head. "Where'd he go?" Suddenly, Reaper appears behind Kid, firing two shots; one in his head & one in his back. "Another day, another death," states Reaper mockingly as he turns & jogs down the hallway. As he turns around the corner, Kid moves his arms & pushes himself back up; his wounds closing up as if nothing had happened. "Damn," Kid curses. "He can teleport!" "Hey, Kid," calls Liz from his hand. "Get your head in the game! He's getting away!" "Not for long, he's not," Kid says as he extends his hand, summoning Beelzebub. He hops on & quickly rolls down the hall. As he approaches the turn, he kickflips toward the wall, bounces off of it, & lands with his arms extended to his sides. He then proceeds to skateboard down the hall after Reaper. Farther down, Reaper makes it past the restricted area, headed toward the barred windows. About 20 feet away from the window, he jumps as another purple shot hits the ground behind him. He turns his head to see Death the Kid quickly gaining on him. "Stop right now & I might let you live!" yells Kid. "Not if you can't follow me!" replies Reaper. Now five feet from the window, Reaper turns to Wraith Form & floats through tthe bars. Kid skids to a stop & growls in aggravation. "Ha-ha! He got away! He got away!" laughs one of Kid's guns. "Not helping, Patty!" replies Kid. "And no, he didn't." Beelzebub's wheels turn downward by 90 degrees as the skateboard begins to levitate. Kid launches himself through the hallway at breakneck speed. Outside Reaper darts through the streets of Death City, Nevada. "That one kid was tougher than I thought. At least I got BREW," Reaper says to himself. He then hears a noise behind him. Reaper turns around, surprised to see Kid riding Beelzebub through the air with the Thompsons pointed at him. Startled, Reaper turns into Wraith Form & floats around a corner into an alley. Kid flies around the corner, surprised to see a dead end with Reaper nowhere in sight. "What? Where is he now?" Kid mutters, looking around again. In a swirling mist, Reaper Shadow Steps behind Kid & fires a shotgun, knocking him off Beelzebub. In the mid-bottom of the screen, a blue ultimate symbol lights up. Before Kid can do anything else, Reaper begins to spin, sending shotgun rounds flying in every direction. Reaper starts screaming "Die! Die! DIE!" as Kid is pushed back by the barrage of bullets. The attack comes to an end as Kid falls to his knees, bleeding from several shot-wounds. Reaper snorts & turns away. "Heh," he laughs to himself. "That showed him." But no sooner has he said that when he hears a footstep behind him. He turns to see Kid pulling himself onto his feet as his wounds quickly heal. "WHAT?" Reaper exclaims frantically. "How is this even possible?" "You should know better than to mess with a Grim Reaper, bub!" Kid yells, once again back on his feet. Reaper turns to Wraith Form again as Kid begins firing, but instead of going through him, the purple shots hit him, forcing him back into his normal state & knocking him into the side of a nearby dumpster. BREW falls out of his cloak & bounces about 5 feet to his right. "GAHH!" Reaper grunts. "How the hell did he hit me in my Wraith Form?" Suddenly, one of Kid's pistols begins to speak again. "Hey, Kid," says Liz. "See those red vials hanging on the LEFT hip of his belt? Pretty sure that's asymmetrical!" Kid looks at Reaper with wide eyes, then tilts his head slightly downward & glares menacingly. "Liz. Patty," he signals to his weapons. "Execution Mode." "Yay!" cheers Patty as she & her sister glow purple once more. Reaper watches in amazement as the Thompsons again change shape into giant cannons that enclose around Kid's forearms, which he aims at his injured opponent. The barrels begin to charge with energy, increasing in brightness with every passing second. He struggles to get up, but his injuries from the previous attack greatly limit his movement speed. He can do little more than watch in horror as the cannons count down their charging time. "Resonance rate at 47%." "63%" "99%" "Ready to fire!" Reaper struggles some more, but can only make it about half a foot before Kid signals his weapons. "Death Cannon." Too weak to Shadow Step away, Reaper can only watch in concealed horror. The cannons discharge two giant blasts of devastating yellow energy, completely disintegrating Reaper in a blinding explosion. K.O.! The Thompsons glow purple one last time, changing back into human form. The team of three look at the charred crater where Reaper once stood, with nothing remaining but BREW, which had been out of range of the blast, & a red Kishin egg floating in the center of the wreckage. "Ah," Kid sighs in relief. "Now that's symmetrical." "You have a serious problem," replies Liz. Analysis B: Oh well. Time to start playing as McCree from now on. W: Reaper may have more experience than Kid, but that's really all he has going for him. When it comes to power & skill, Kid more than surpassed anything Reyes could even dream of pulling off. B: His best chance would have been to catch Kid off guard with Shadow Step, but the junior Death God's keen reflexes & ability to detect souls would instantly alert him to any surprise attack, once he knew to expect one. W: Another thing worth mentioning is that Liz & Patty's bullets aren't actually bullets; rather they're extensions of Kid's soul wavelength that specifically hit the target's soul, so they likely could still hit Reaper while he was in Wraith Form, eliminating his main method of defense. B: Then there's Kid's healing factor, which was powerful enough to almost instantly recover from multiple stab-wounds at once. In other words, Kid is more than capable of shrugging off anything Reaper could possibly have thrown at him. Meanwhile, Reaper can also heal himself, but it only works when he kills someone, so he couldn't use it until after the fight anyway. W: Also, Reaper's mech-smashing feat may be pretty impressive, but Kid has destroyed an entire PYRAMID without even trying to or using his full power! This EASILY outclasses anything Reaper has ever done. B: Looks like Reaper's chances turned out pretty ''grim.'' W: The winner is Death the Kid. Teaser B: Next time on Death Battle!... Caboose vs. GIR |-|ROLVeBloxxer= Death the Kid vs Reaper is a what-if? Death Battle featuring Death the Kid of Soul Eater and Reaper of Overwatch. Description something about death Introduction (*Insert: Wiz & Boomstick - Yates *) '''Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Death the Kid Reaper Intermission Battle Results Conclusion Polls Who wins? Rooting and betting Death the Kid Rooting and betting Reaper Rooting Death the Kid, betting Reaper Rooting Reaper, betting Death the Kid Category:Overwatch vs Soul Eater-themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Gun Fights' Themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:"Old vs Young" Themed Death Battles Category:OPZoroark Category:Teenager vs Adult themed Death Battles